


Mannequin

by 7929



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 关于垣根帝督在日本生活时交往的情人和他所认为的爱情
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku
Kudos: 11





	Mannequin

**Author's Note:**

> 文不对题，题目是法语“模特”，我瞎用翻译器搜的
> 
> 未元君第一人称自述，非常非常ooc，再说一遍，非常非常ooc
> 
> 没有超能力，普通（？）学生的加速器君和花花（？）公子老二
> 
> 虽然打了垣一tag但其实基本是老二单恋，如果不能接受这点请及时点x
> 
> 莫什是心理定规小姐姐，因为这个比“一方通行”还不像人名，我就随便音译了一下measure，好的其实她全名叫哈特·莫什（被打），这篇文是前年写的当时心理定规的真名原作未公布
> 
> 没有角色死亡，只是普通的修辞手法（形容得太烂而已）

我是在购物街的长椅上再次遇到他的。

这非常的，让我觉得奇妙，首先，我以为那次以后我们会像三流小说的结局一样终生不见，然而事实证明生活编故事的能力有时候比地摊读物还要烂；其次，他与购物街这种充满人——正常人的，热闹又有烟火气的地方太不搭了，他适合疯子艺术家的工作室，恶趣味设计师的展台，日光难以照到的黑暗巷子，种着无数蓖麻的后花园，或者满是死亡气息的医院，布满月光的墓地。

至少原来是这样。

但他，Accelerator，现在就坐在那个扶手刻着廉价雕花的木质长椅上，靠着椅背，身边摆着几个有可爱印花的购物袋，表情有些微妙的不耐烦，但又异常平和。

这个撕碎我整个世界的天使，这个让我眼里容不下别人的怪物，这个从黑暗中走出的纯白存在。

他变成了普通人。

至少看起来是这样。

他背叛了我，这是我在那时候的感受，但是在这个想法诞生之前，还有另外两个认知更快速地涌上心头，这两个念头让我定在原地，长久地，热烈地，痛苦地，欣喜地注视着Accelerator。

——————————————————————

我们第一次相遇大概是三年前。

五年前我离开家来到日本——我母亲的故国，我跟父母宣布，我要去那里寻找我的艺术。

当然是假话。

离开法国，去日本寻找绘画——油画方面的灵感，不管从哪个角度来看都非常可笑。但是我这样说了，他们也没有提出异议，只是让莫什跟我一起。

于是我就这样来到日本，远离家人，“朋友”，熟悉的一切——不太准确，因为还有莫什，但是我不讨厌她，应该没有人会讨厌长相可爱的金发少女，更何况她还非常知趣。

老实说我在日本过的不错，不自夸地说，我脑子非常聪明，我的家庭也非常富有，我的父母在金钱方面从不吝惜，我的生活像路边漫画店的随手可翻到的无聊贵公子一样，我漫不经心地学习，恋爱，然后把堕落的日子用画作铺显到平面，我以卖画为生——尽管我并不担心生计。

我和莫什频繁地参加那些舞会，她会兴致勃勃地更换新的礼服，精致的糕点，美貌的女性，绅士的男人，一切都被冠以上流的艺术聚会这几个字，我习惯这里，这便是日常。

那些画有时候会卖出去，有时候会放到画展，我经常出入各种艺术俱乐部，他们很可怜我，而我也同样，或者程度更深的，发自内心的为他们感到悲哀。

在一个非常平常的一天，我遇到过去认识的中年画家，不是非常平庸，也不是非常有才华，他觉得自己之所以一直在瓶颈期——我觉得那只是他的上限，是因为没有灵感的刺激，然后那天他同我炫耀起最近获得的奖项。

“我要说，您身边那位可爱的枫糖饼确实有足够的美貌，但还不足以登上真正艺术家的画布，您要知道，缪斯拥有的不仅是美丽的皮囊。”

“所以他们也可以非常可怕，糟糕到足以震撼心灵，蒙克先生。”

“垣根先生，您不必这样调笑我。”他是个喜欢画人物的画家，当然也不叫蒙克（顺便一提他还很不喜欢爱德华），此时正大力向我推荐——推销他的模特“您见到就会明白，他没有色彩，只适合活在梦和夜里。”

接着我就见到了他，就像格林童话里那些好运的小裁缝，可我不能确定与他相遇算不算好运。

在画室的楼下，我看到了那个纯白的人。

一个青年，不，还只是少年，或者少女，老实说第一次见他时我没有分清性别，但这又好像不那么重要，因为美是没有性别的。

但是性有。

他站在那里，非常的尖锐，凌厉，整个人都是白的，有些遮住眼睛的白发，有着毛茸茸帽子的白色外衣，干净熨帖的白色长裤，连鞋都是白色的，他让我想起每年冬天的初雪，现在这自然的天气活了过来，离我大概只有五米远。我觉得我应该是哆嗦了一下，这是正常的，冬天会冷，而我只穿了一件西装。

而我也为他的美惊叹，他有着会反射月光的头发，镶嵌了鸽血石的眼睛，他不是标准的美人，不古典，不圆润，不温暖，死气沉沉，毫无生命力，在我混迹的那些冠冕堂皇的艺术圈里是永远不会被承认的异端；但是他吸引我，他身上有什么奇妙的类似气场的东西牵引着我走向他，而我必须这样做，不论后果会是什么，那时我把这叫做［命运］。

我无法掩饰自己对他的在意，我想，我注意到了，那个画家注意到了，他也一定注意到了，所以当我做出自我介绍时，他也看向了我，这个白色的人露出没有表情的微笑。

“Accelerator”

奇怪的名字，但是就像他的衣服一样配他。他看着我，等着我接下来的动作，他在紧张，但是很好地藏在冷淡的面孔下，我对他提出去咖啡厅的邀请，毫无意外，他同意了邀约。

那个画家——原谅我早已忘记了他的名字，也不记得他何时离开，反正他是个很识趣的人，我与我刚刚找到的命定之人来到店里，他选择了靠窗的位置，那里看不到教堂的尖塔。

他点了黑咖啡，不加奶也没有放方糖，他没有看我，但是我觉得他在留意，于是我顺从了他的准备，直接在桌底拉住他的手。他瑟缩了一下，但没有拒绝，我猜他并不讨厌，这种猜测毫无逻辑，我只是这样认为，就像我之前觉得他在留意我的动作，或者他在紧张一样。

总之，我拉住他的手，用食指在他的手心里轻轻地划着圈，得寸进尺地攀上他的手腕，同样苍白细瘦，可以轻易被折断，而且冰凉，好像动脉里流淌的不是血液，而是这座城市现在的季节。

我们这样开始了话题，说着一些非常无聊无所谓的事情，他还是个高中生，上寄宿学校，经常逃课，有个混账监护人。而我告诉他，我有足够的钱，他的目光从已经冷掉的黑咖啡移到我的脸上，我的谈话方式过于直接，不礼貌，没聊天气，没聊食物，没聊艺术，没聊最近又新奇又无聊的见闻，不会是在任何一个沙龙被允许的开场白，事实上我也精通那些温柔的客套，但当我看着他时，不知道为什么，那些话全都说不出口。

那些温柔又虚假的，彼此心知肚明的废话。

他这次露出了表情，介于嘲弄和需要之间。

而我竟分不清那嘲弄是对于我还是对于他自己。

我像个绅士一样做出要送他回家的提议，他发出一声短促的笑声，这次脸上是满满的嘲弄，他说，不了，先生。有点意外，我本以为他会说点更尖刻的，但是没有，他甚至用了敬语，虽然看表情就知道不是真心。他缓慢地理了理衣服的领子，青白的手指调情一样扣上最上方的扣子，或许他本人并没有那个意思，但我察觉到了，并且很想吻一吻那要透明的骨节。

Accelerator，我回去的路上咀嚼着这个多音节词，不像男名，不像女名，不像人名。

隔天我就主动地联系了他，我需要模特，你很合适——找了这样的借口，于是他来到我的画室，站在画架前，换上白色的长袍，戴上百合组成的花冠像天使一样出现在这间屋子里。

他确实是非常的白，没有一丝杂色，但是我感觉不到［干净］，甚至感到了与之相反的［浑浊］，这使得我下笔时非常犹豫，连这之后的安排都延后了许久。

但我还是尽可能画了下去，尽管那张——并不能称为作品的纸在完成之后就立刻被团成团扔进垃圾桶里。

那天我还是像对待以往任何一位模特一样打好草稿，然后拿过厚毯子围到他身上，在他疑惑地睁开眼睛时摆出温和的笑容说这里有点冷，我们休息一下吧。

Accelerator仰起脸看我，撇了撇嘴，没说什么，只是顺势裹紧毯子，露出左手在外边，我趁机抓住那只白得过分的手，非常凉，好像是把十二月抓在手心，看来他确实很冷。

我本应该再给他冲一杯咖啡，趁他脸埋在苦涩的香气中时吻一吻他的头发，然后我们会拥抱，接吻，在铺满画具与颜料的屋子里做爱，在这个纯白的身体上留下我的颜色。

事实是他三两步走到旁边拾起原来的衣服，然后快速地套上，他看了一眼表，露出一副麻烦的表情。

“为了避免木原”——他从来不好好称呼自己的养父“满大街喊名字，我现在应该走了。”

只是麻烦的表情，并没有体现在眼睛里，甚至那当中有一种隐隐的期待着其他事情发生的希冀，我猜是阻止。

阻止他回家，阻止他离开这里，把他留下来，类似这样的事情，我多次设想如果当时我这样做了，结局会有什么不同。

但都是没有用的假设。

因为我松开了手。

我诚然非常想要他，但是并没有为此沾染麻烦的打算。我像个体贴的情人替他拉上外套，围好围巾，送到楼下，这次临别前我吻了他的手背，像在触碰一块冰。

他离开，没有再回头看我一眼，那双赤红的眼睛第一次，也是最后一次对我露出类似期待的眼神，我注意到了，然后我刻意忽略了，这使得不久后我可以毫无负担地占有他，然后再不久的不久后被更大的痛苦困扰。

比如他死了。

而我当时对一切都毫无察觉。

画作完成的当天——离那天晚上大概三天左右，我再次联系Accelerator，画画好了，我告诉他，你应该来这里。

我告诉他一个新的地址，那是新买的房子，我不想把他带到我一惯住的地方——充斥着香水，红酒，烟，威士忌的味道。

我坐在装饰着天鹅绒的椅子上等他，午后的阳光令人非常容易感到困倦，但我没有睡，我只是一直呆在那里等他，等我的梦到来。

我需要他。

我突然意识到这件事，那张画画好了，然后被我扔了，它实在太拙劣，太无力，在我见过本尊后，那仅用无聊油彩组成的二维图像实在是垃圾。而我又可以拥有本人——真正的Accelerator，我可以抱他，吻他，把他压在这张床上或者画室的地板，可以给他戴上花冠，套上自己选的衣服，那我为什么要像一个可怜的痴情艺术家一样隔着纸去亲近画出来的图像呢。

再说我也不痴情。

于是我保持这个姿势一直等到他来，门铃响了，我开门，迎接这个冬天的夜走进屋子，他摘下围巾，把外套脱下挂到衣架上，一切都非常自然。接下来我拥抱他，吻他头顶的碎发，那上面还带着十二月的温度，他仅在刚进房间时抖了一小下——仅是从寒冷中突然走入温暖而产生的自然反应，然后他就站在原地，没有拒绝，没有迎合，就是那样站着。

我们四目相对，谁都没有做声，窗外的世界在此时突然变得非常清晰，那些嘈杂的汽车，人群的谈话，整个房间都被包裹在这个声音之中。

我先开了口。

我没有急着脱去他的衣服，我只是告诉他，我非常，非常地需要他。

“从我刚见你时我就确信，我非常想得到你，而且从那天之后，我的眼里就再也容不下别人了。”

这是实话，我已经好几天混在画室没有去找莫什，当然，我之前就已经说过她非常识趣，她只是例行公事打个电话确认安全，然后照常给父母汇报情况。

“这三天我一直在思考这样的感情算什么，就在刚刚，我坐在这里等你，我十二月的梦，我想是因为我爱你。”

这是假话，那时我可以随便对街边任何一人说我爱你，而Accelerator和那些人的唯一区别就是我想睡他，而且我画不出来他。

我等他的答复，其实没有必要，他不会拒绝，我对这点深信不疑。

他说，他很快速地结巴了一下，过于快速，甚至没怎么发出声音，然后我看见他那张没什么血色的嘴一张一合，说出要令我窒息的话来。

我永远不会爱你。

不知为什么这样的话有些令我恼怒，实际上这应该我们彼此心知肚明的事实，他知道我用爱他这样的花言巧语诱他上床，我知道他对我本人毫无感情，但就在他说出的瞬间，我感到了愤怒。

也许是因为长久地混迹在那些给丑陋欲望饰以蜂蜜和薄纱的我，突然遇到被戳破的事实不适应，但我不想去思考我的心境——我需要他，非常，哪怕只是身体，这也令我稍有意外，我以为我对他的欲念在他说出那句话后会轻易破碎。

我们在那张床上做了三天前就该发生的事情，我感受着他年轻但瘦弱的身体，听他细小的呻吟声，我亲吻他，进入他，我感到他在发抖，但我不知道那是为什么。

我告诉他我爱他，他揽过我的头，告诉我他也需要我，我俯下身继续吻他，轻咬着樱色的唇。

他需要我的钱，或许还有身体。

仅此而已。

我问他会不会痛，他摇头，神情非常的平静，我在没征得他同意前射在了他的体内，他也没有提出异议。我抚摸他，亲吻他敏感的耳側，我明白我真的拥有了Accelerator，我明白我终将要失去他。

我为自己感到悲哀，非常地悲伤，那时我甚至想大哭一场，我感到莫名的，巨大的孤独感，我看着他的眼睛，非常美丽，剔透，比真正的宝石更令人心动，可它们正提醒着他刚刚说的事实，以及他隐去没说的，我对他的一无所知。

我蒙上那对美妙的梦魇，继续疯狂地做爱，我需要他，如果没有精神，就只能从身体上找补。

他依然在晚上的时候离开，我帮他洗澡，替他擦干身体，像任何一个完美的情人。Accelerator没有对我优秀的表演做出评价，他沉默地穿上衣服，围上柔软的盖住小半张脸的围巾。

在楼道间他突然回头问我。

“我们算确认关系了？”

“当然。”

“我没有感觉多奇怪，你太好看透了”他张开手，比划了一下“我们之间有一堵……不可逾越之壁。”

“你永远碰不到我。”

他下了这个定论，对着站在门口，身为金主的我，从一开始眼里只他一人的垣根帝督，说出了这样残忍的话。

实话。

我们持续着这样隐秘的情人生活，谁也没有提第一张画，虽然我很想告诉他那张画真的画好了，只是被我扔了，可我想他不会信。

然后在一周……或许十天后，我记不清，跟他在一起的时候时间总会变得非常暧昧。莫什来到我的新住所，不出意外地看到Accelerator，单方面的，她在街对面看到我送他到楼下，亲吻他的额头，替他拉开车门，这是个很知趣的女孩，她安静地等车离开到看不见时才过来。

这个在冬天也要穿着礼服的少女敲响门，然后哆哆嗦嗦地进了屋子——被冻的，我坐在椅子上问她什么事，她端着自己沏的红茶，说我看到他了。

“然后呢？”我想她不至于为了看我的新情人特意跑过来跑过来，“你很意外？”

有点，她表情没什么变化，我以为你只跟活人做爱。

我想说点什么反驳她，但是找不到合适的话来，唯一的解释就是我内心也在认同她的观点。他已经死了，并不是因为意外，疾病，不科学的诅咒，仅仅是像正常人类那样衰老致死。他在很早前就开始衰老，在我打开他的身体之前，在我第一次见到他之前，他很早就开始衰老，并且衰老的速度超过常人，于是终于在他十七岁，离成人仅差一年的时候，他死了。

尽管他的身体依然青涩，稚嫩，像伊甸园未成熟的禁果，但是他的灵魂已经死了，他的精神过早地成熟发育然后把身体远远地甩在后面，后来他的精神跑到了冥国，他的身体再也追不上了。于是他的肉体就这样孤独地活在世界上，这具年轻的，单薄的，苍白的身体，谁能想到他里面是死了的灵魂，空空荡荡的，没有心呢？

我想起那天下午的房间，没有打开的百叶窗，柜子上的珠链，床单上细小的软绒，他跟我说，我不会爱你。

永远不会。

可怜的我那时候根本没有听懂那是什么意思，真正的意思，现在或许懂了，可他已经死了。但那时候还没有，尽管虚弱，并且老到要腐烂，但是还活着，可是也没有多余的力气去爱人。爱是高消耗品，会消耗金钱，精力，灵魂，而他早就没有多余的灵魂可供消耗了。

然而即便如此，他也依然是美的，依然脆弱，精致，远离人群，混沌而不完整，是我的缪斯。

而我爱他。

我比想象中更爱他，那天下午那个充满着不知名香水的房间，我说的或许不仅是谎话。

我走在异国的街头，我突然很想见他，只是想看他，不需要接吻，牵手，拥抱，只是简单地看看他。他死了，但是没有关系，没有灵魂的身体或许会让我们的距离更近，街上不时有年轻的人走过去，一月到了，我看着路边红色的遗迹，那是新年的象征。

我突然想起那天我们什么可以值得留在记忆中的事都没做。

我站在一月的风中等他，我不知道他在哪，我只是希望我能看到他，然后我想告诉Accelerator我爱他，如果可以，这天我们可以牵着手一起去神社，或者做点别的，可以补上那天的事，更平常，更温和，更无聊，更像情侣的事。

我当然没有等到。

我用一个拙劣的借口来到日本两年，然而遇到他不过两周。

太晚了。

我跟他说，我要回国了。他没说话，自顾自地看着窗外，我从后面抱住他，吻他苍白的脖颈，我想听他说——只一句也可以，假的也可以，想和我多呆一阵，然后我会告诉他我想带他一起回去，回法国，然后随便他想去哪。

他什么都没说。

我更用力地抱住他，在他耳边说他是个可耻的贱人，他还是沉默着，如同死人。

不，他本来就死了。

我非常的孤独，非常，我用更过分的话羞辱他，Accelerator没有任何反应，他漂亮的眼睛看着窗外，也可能是在看我不知道的世界。我于是忍不住，靠在他肩上说着真实的表白。

我告诉他我爱他，尽管在他第一次来这时我就已经说过，可是我打开了我的心，只要他回头，哪怕瞥上那么一眼，他就会看到。

可是他没有。

我们沉默地度过了那个晚上——他没有回家，安静地睡在我的床上，我看着他毫无防备的脸，产生了很多疯狂的想法，比如在这里用刀刺穿他柔软的腹部——之类的。

但他本来就死了，这些事情毫无意义，我吻他洁白的发丝，洁白的睫毛，我用很轻的声音说晚安，然后躺在他身边，出乎意料，我以为我会失眠，但事实那天我睡得非常平静，比任何一个平常的夜晚还要普通。

先离开的人是我，第二天的清晨很早就醒来，我没有收拾这间房间的一切，只是在离开前深深地注视着还在沉睡着的Accelerator，多可笑，我那么爱他，但我也对他一无所知，我甚至不知道他真正的名字。

我走出这个屋子，把我第一份爱情留在身后，这份冬天的恋情——单方面的，我把它永远地留在日本，然后我们将永不见面，他是冬天的梦与夜，我留不住他。即便我给他我全部的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴，给他一月落雪的街道、绝望的午后、墓地的月亮，我留不住他。

他是十二月的雪，房檐上的冰柱，用不了多久春天就到了，他会融化，蒸发，彻底消失。

我会在那之前离开他。

我想起我们第一次做爱时他皱着眉，用警告的口吻跟我说，如果他那个麻烦的监护人知道了，他会拧掉我的头。

我想我们是来自同一世界，他身上死亡的味道让我着迷，但吸引我的又不仅如此，还有什么更难以描述的东西。我必须爱他，仅仅因为他是Accelerator，即使他整个都是错误的，错误的时间，错误的地点，错误的人。

但是我爱他。

现在我不需要再去探究，就这样好了，让我的爱恋我的不甘我的孤独我的曾热烈激荡过的心都留在海的那边。

冬天会替我将他们彻底掩埋。

包括这场不可能有回应的恋爱。

——————————————————————

然而当我再看到他的一瞬间我突然明白那天，我回忆的次数已经多到自己都要厌烦的那个下午，他对我说那话的原因。

他永远不会爱我。

连那死去的事实也仅是个幌子，在我遇到他之前，他爱上了别人。

就这样而已。

而我也在这同时意识我依然爱他，从第一次见到他开始就诞生的感情，可能已化作更难描述的感情，这份执念会伴随我终身，直到我死。


End file.
